


Everything Zuko Craves

by goddamn_manchild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Anal Fingering, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Dom/sub, Firebending & Firebenders, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Foot Fetish, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Sweat, returning from a four year fanfic hiatus to release horny thoughts during quarantine like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_manchild/pseuds/goddamn_manchild
Summary: From behind his closed eyelids, the room is bright red, and he knows that the flames are brighter than ever, climbing higher and gushing louder with every one of Sokka’s thrusts.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 401





	Everything Zuko Craves

“My lord.”

Zuko’s pulse flutters at the sight of Sokka striding into the throne room, but he keeps his cool for the sake of his advisers. They’d been droning about this and that for the better part of half an hour while Zuko’s eyelids drooped. Now, he sits up and fidgets as blood rushes to his cheeks.

“Please, give us the room,” he says sharply, cutting off the conversation mid-sentence. His advisors exchange uncertain looks, bow and rise. In moments, he and Sokka are alone.

Sokka kneels a few paces from the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne. Then, he looks up with a mischievous grin. “Missed me?”

Zuko smiles, taking in Sokka’s sharp cheekbones, his smooth skin, the dark hair on his muscled arms. He stands and steps down, sitting on the stairs in front of Sokka. “Yes. I missed you.”

He reaches out and trails his fingers against Sokka’s arm. Sokka takes hold of his hand. “Good. I’ve been wanting you for too long.”

He stretches forward and pulls Zuko’s face down to his, kissing him softly. His scent, fresh and earthy, cuts through the throne room’s stuffiness, and Zuko takes a long, shaky breath through the kiss. He whimpers in spite of himself as Sokka pulls back, a sly smirk playing across his lips. He looks Zuko up and down, eyes trailing along his gaunt face, surveying his robes and settling on his hair, pinned tightly back by a gold circlet.

Gently, Sokka lifts the circlet and lets Zuko’s hair fall down over his forehead and around his ears. His smirk broadens. Zuko sees a fire reflected in his eyes.

“Much better.”

He stands and carries the circlet up to the throne, setting it where Zuko had been sitting a moment earlier. Zuko takes the chance to drink in Sokka’s lithe steps, his thick legs, his dominating stature as he turns back toward him and sits on the step above him.

He pulls Zuko into another kiss, running his hand through the now loosely flowing hair. The kiss is rougher. Sokka rakes his fingers, pulling Zuko’s hair at the roots. He lets out a deep growl, huffs, and groans. His lips, his teeth, his tongue — Zuko melts into it. Sokka is firm, warm, forgiving, rock hard, raw. He is everything Zuko craves.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Sokka lets his forehead rest down on Zuko’s, lets their noses bump and flutter, lets their breath mingle. “You touched yourself since you saw me last?” he asks, his voice deep and strained.

“No sir,” Zuko answers, looking up into Sokka’s eyes.

Sokka smiles. “You must be dying.”

Zuko nods. He stretches up and kisses Sokka again, pushing for what he wants, what he needs, running his hands down Sokka’s chest and along his thighs, hardly daring to hold back his whimpers.

After indulging the kiss a moment longer, Sokka pulls away and leans back on the stairs, propping himself up on his elbows with his legs outstretched.

“Take it off,” he commands. “Your clothes. All of it.”

Zuko complies eagerly, pulling his robes over his head and tossing them in a pile to one side. He strips himself down until he kneels before Sokka, exposed and leaking, shivering in anticipation, cheeks flush red.

Sokka bites his lip. “Good.” He sits forward and brings his face close to Zuko’s, breathing at his ear, his neck, letting Zuko take deep breaths of his scent. He runs his hands down Zuko’s back, cupping his smooth ass cheeks, teasing them apart. He kisses Zuko again as his touch traces up Zuko’s thighs, past his hipbones and up along the edges of his stomach. Zuko can’t help but convulse under his fingers.

He pulls away quickly, leaving Zuko leaning in for more, reclining back on his elbows. Almost lazily, he toys with Zuko’s balls with the toe of his boot, rubbing his foot up against Zuko’s dribbling cock, watching with laughter in his eyes.

“Desperate, aren’t you?”

Zuko nods again. He feels his cock stiffening but doesn’t dare touch it, instead holding his hands behind his back.

Sokka almost laughs. He leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Zuko’s lips. “I really did miss you.” Then he sits back again. “Take my boots off.”

Biting his lip, Zuko gently takes hold of one of Sokka’s legs, running his hands up the rock solid calf before slowly pulling the boot off and dropping it to the floor. Without thinking, he buries his face in Sokka’s smooth sole, taking a deep breath as his thumbs work a light massage. He looks up into Sokka’s eyes as he trails his tongue long and slow up the length of his foot, then sucks on his big toe. Then he closes his eyes and does it again and again, relishing Sokka’s skin rubbing against his lips.

He feels Sokka’s other foot pawing at his cock, now fully hard, and reaches down to pull the boot off without pulling his face away. He takes another deep breath and lets his hands return to the foot on his face as he feels Sokka’s other foot rubbing at his cock, tugging on his balls, eliciting a sharp gasp or a whine. Zuko thrusts his hips, and hears Sokka let out a soft chuckle.

Pulling the other foot up to his face, Zuko sits back on his heels and holds them both up to his lips. Sokka’s toes squirm against his eyes. He sucks in the scent, trailing his tongue up and down the insides of Sokka’s soles, his own cock quivering.

“You like my feet?”

Zuko nods into his feet, tongue too busy to answer. But a moment later, he feels a hand on his cock — his own, and then hears Sokka again, more firmly.

“No, no touching.”

Sokka sits up, planting his feet down on the stone stairs.

“I’m sorry,” he answers.

“It’s okay,” Sokka says. He takes Zuko’s shoulders and turns him around so that he faces away, looking out onto the throne room. Then he slides down until he sits with legs spread either side of Zuko, clothed torso pressing up against Zuko’s bare back. He turns Zuko’s head around and kisses him long, strong, over his shoulder.

Then, he feels Sokka’s hands wrap down around his ribs, down over his stomach, before taking firm hold of his upright cock. He whines and squirms under Sokka’s touch as he trails a finger over the leaking end of his cock, rubs down long, and slaps Zuko’s cock back against his stomach, all the while holding him in a deep kiss.

Pulling back, he sets his chin on Zuko’s shoulder, breathing heavily in his ear. He takes hold of Zuko’s cock and balls, holding them firmly together in his broad grip. He looks around the room for a moment. Then, gesturing with his other hand at the flames which burn low to either side of where they sit, he says, “These flames — you can bend them?”

Zuko nods. Without moving, but feeling the heat sprawling from his chest and whipping out through his fingertips, he makes the flames roar upward, sending light and heat rippling through the room.

Sokka squeezes his balls, cutting off his attention, and the flames die back down. With a gravelly voice in his ear, Sokka says, “You bend them with your cock. Okay? You don’t get to release until they do that again. But through this.” He squeezes his hand again around Zuko’s cock. Zuko whimpers, and nods.

With ease, Sokka drops Zuko’s cock, wraps his arms beneath Zuko’s thighs, lifts him up and slides beneath him. He lowers Zuko to sit on his hip hones, thrusting gently up against his bare ass. Zuko feels a hardness and a heat there. He grinds his hips down lightly. 

But Sokka isn’t done. He slides forward some more so that Zuko is almost lying back against his chest, facing up, with his legs in the air. A moment later, Sokka’s fingers are on his lips. He opens his mouth and sucks Sokka’s fingers happily, layering them with plenty of spit. When they pull away, he feels them almost immediately rubbing between his legs, slathering his hole. With his feet on Sokka’s knees, Zuko shifts, pulling his cheeks apart.

Sokka’s breath is heavy as he slips a finger inside Zuko, first just one, but another quickly follows, and another after that. Zuko is more than ready for them, opening himself up for Sokka as if he’s made to take those thick fingers in his hole.

They plunge in deep, pounding away for a moment, and then recede. Sokka rubs his wet fingers against the head of Zuko’s cock, cleaning up the leak there and pushing it back inside his hole. They rub against a ridge a few inches in and Zuko’s breath catches in his throat, his muscles tense, his eyes roll backwards and the flames on either side of them flare up for just a moment.

Sokka chuckles. “That felt good.”

He doesn’t need an answer, rubbing his fingers back over the same spot and drawing a deep groan that wells up inside Zuko and pushes up from his throat. His feet slip from Sokka’s knees and find the stairs beneath them, and a moment later he is riding Sokka’s fingers, thrusting his hips up and down against Sokka’s, gasping at the sparks that Sokka sends skittering behind his eyelids.

They writhe together like this for a few minutes, until Zuko’s legs start to ache, and he feels himself falling deeper against Sokka’s hips and struggling to lift himself up. Sokka seems to sense his need, pulling his fingers away. He holds them back against Zuko’s lips. They lie on the stairs for a moment, Zuko sucking his own taste of Sokka’s fingers, their heat rising in gasps together, and Zuko can think of nothing else in the world.

But Sokka has other ideas. “Get up. Get on your hands and knees.”

Without question, Zuko lifts himself up, steps down to the base of the stairs, and kneels down, bending over on his hands. He presents himself to Sokka, his knees spread wide. He feels Sokka’s foot on his dangling balls, teasing for just a moment before pulling away. Sokka rises and slowly walks down to stand in front of Zuko, who looks up into his eyes.

“You want my cock?” Sokka grabs his bulge. Zuko nods. “What’s that?” Sokka demands.

“Yes, sir.”

“Beg for it.”

Sokka wraps one hand around the back of Zuko’s head and pushes his face into the fabric of his trousers. Zuko takes a deep breath, relishing the scent of sweat, keenly aware that just a single layer of fabric separates him from Sokka’s glorious cock.

Muffled, between his deep huffs, he begs. “Please, sir, I want it. I need it. Please.”

After a moment, Sokka pulls his face back. He smirks down at Zuko. “You’ll get it. But you know our deal.”

Zuko knows their deal. Every time before they fuck, Sokka gets twelve spanks — at least twelve. One for each month Sokka was on the run while Zuko tried to kill him and his friends. No complaints from Zuko. It’s a punishment more than deserved.

Sokka pushes his head down, so he has a view of Sokka’s feet on the cold stone floor. He smiles and waves his ass back and forth slightly in anticipation. He hears Sokka chuckle.

The first smack shocks him less for how it feels than simply how loud it sounds, a resounding thwack which echoes throughout the chamber. He winces on the second smack, this one on his other cheek. Sometimes Sokka uses his boomerang, but Zuko prefers to feel his bare hands on his skin. After the third and fourth smacks, a light stinging begins to throb. By the eighth smack, the pain jolts him into closing his eyes, and on the finals smacks he feels the fires to his sides gush hotter and brighter.

“Good.” Sweat drips down from Sokka’s brow onto Zuko’s back. For a moment, he doesn’t move, bending his head further down until he presses his lips against the top of one of Sokka’s feet, arching his ass higher. Sokka chuckles again, and Zuko feels fingers in his hole. “Still want my cock?”

Zuko perks up, sitting back on his heels as Sokka looms over him. Sokka nods, and Zuko gingerly pulls the waistband of his trousers down.

Sokka’s cock and balls are thick and full when they spring from his trousers. Zuko leans in and takes a deep breath, savoring the scent. He looks up at Sokka, nose and mouth buried under his balls. He strokes one hand lightly along the length of the cock, then takes his balls on his tongue. He doesn’t break eye contact with Sokka as he begins to worship his balls, gently stroking his cock, huffing in deep breaths.

Gathering spit in his mouth, he strokes his tongue up along the underside of Sokka’s cock, holding his gaze throughout. Only when he takes the head in his mouth does his close his eyes, relishing the salty taste already leaking there. He lightly flutters his tongue around the edges of Sokka’s cock head, getting his lips suitably wet, and then slowly eases the length along his tongue and down his throat.

When he looks back up, Sokka’s head is tilted back, and he lets out a light groan. Zuko was built for this, bobbing his head up and down on Sokka’s cock. Knowing the sensations Sokka feels sends butterflies through his tummy, and he listens for the strained noises which escape Sokka’s throat. He sputters, gasps, slogs against the cock. He takes it deep and constricts his throat, then pulls back and uses his tongue to favor the head again.

His own cock throbs, but he rubs his hands up and down Sokka’s legs, or stretches them up beneath his shirt to rake his fingers against his ribs. 

Time doesn’t pass the same while Zuko worships Sokka’s cock. He could kneel there for a minute, for an hour, all night. But after a while, his jaw starts to ache. He looks back up and sees Sokka looking down at him. His shirt is gone, having been pulled off at some point previously, and Sokka’s bare chest heaves, beads of sweat trickling down his thick ab muscles.

Zuko runs his hands up Sokka’s torso again and then sits back on his heels to admire Sokka’s now-naked body standing over him.

“Like what you see?” Sokka asks. He flexes, striking a goofy pose, and then another.

Zuko smiles, his nostrils flaring, the roof of his mouth dry. “Yes,” he says, and then clears his throat. “Yes, I like it.”

Sokka smirks and kneels down. He kisses Zuko again, deep, tasting himself on his lips. Zuko’s hands stroke at Sokka’s cock absent-mindedly.

Then Sokka pulls back to mutter, “You want to feel these abs pumping my cock inside you?”

“Yes, please.”

Sokka smirks again.

He stands, steps around Zuko and immediately kneels down again, pushing Zuko down. His hands on the stairs, Zuko spreads his knees. His breath quivers. In a moment, he feels Sokka’s body bend down over his own, feels Sokka’s sweaty chest stick to his back, Sokka’s cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, Sokka’s breath in his ear. He turns, and they kiss again.

And then he feels Sokka’s fingers at his hole, feeling him out, opening him up again. He pushes his focus down through his muscles, easing open for Sokka, feeling fire pool behind his balls. Sokka’s cock is familiar as it enters him, stretching him out, rubbing gently against his walls. But Sokka doesn’t go slow. He knows exactly what Zuko can handle. Exactly what Zuko wants.

He plunges into Zuko, letting his cock slide in to the hilt. Zuko gaps and calls out, and the flames burn white hot, hardly easing up as Sokka draws back and then pounds down harder. He holds Zuko firmly by the hips and strikes up a sharp rhythm. Zuko clenches his eyes, relishing the heat of Sokka inside him, the sweat dripping down and trailing along his skin, the blazing waves of fire from the torches at his sides. From behind his closed eyelids, the room is bright red, and he knows that the flames are brighter than ever, climbing higher and gushing louder with every one of Sokka’s thrusts.

Sokka buries himself in Zuko, and this time he doesn’t pull out, but rather lets their bodies come together. He winds an arm around Zuko’s chest, wrapping him into another kiss, pushing his hips further, thrusting them against his ass. They stick, they gasp, they groan together. 

Then Sokka peels himself off. He flips Zuko onto his back, notching his ankles against his shoulders, and then slides his cock slowly back into Zuko’s hole. But he doesn’t stop there, pulling Zuko’s ass up as he sits back on his heels, arms wrapped tightly against Zuko’s lower back, until Zuko sits fully on Sokka’s cock, doubled over with his arms and legs wrapped around Sokka’s neck.

Sitting like this, every one of Sokka’s thrusts up sends Zuko bouncing, until his skin and muscles are jellied, his eyes fall back in his head and a long, low, continuous groan escapes his lips. Sokka grunts, huffs, pounding his hips up into Zuko. Zuko’s cock slaps between them, rubbing back and forth against their stomachs. The fires roar.

Sokka keeps up this pace for as long as he can, sending Zuko into oblivion thrust after thrust.

When he eases up, covered in a thick sheen of sweat, Zuko catches his lips in a kiss. They both breathe heavily into the kiss, sighing as Zuko settles down with Sokka’s cock deep inside him.

Then, Sokka shifts his legs out from underneath him, lying back until he’s flat against the floor. Zuko smiles and wiggles, bouncing on his cock lightly. Sokka grins and bits his lip, stroking one hand to Zuko’s jaw, leaving his thumb on Zuko’s lip for a moment.

Zuko’s cock leaks desperately onto Sokka’s stomach. Sokka takes it in his hand, stroking it a few times, and a longing shiver wracks Zuko’s muscles.

“It’s been, what — weeks?” Sokka asks.

Zuko nods.

Sokka chuckles. “Good. Good Fire Lord. Well done.”

Zuko almost purrs, rocking back on Sokka’s cock. He thrusts his hips up into Sokka’s hand, rubbing his cock against Sokka’s squeezing fingers.

“Do it now, in my hand, with me inside you,” Sokka commands, his voice low. “Finish for me.”

He doesn’t need to say it twice. Zuko works his hips back, searching for the angle and rhythm that stokes that fire building in his balls. After a moment, he settles into a rhythmic grind, bouncing just so up and down on Sokka’s cock, letting that heat build into Sokka’s hand. He looks up, cracking his neck back, running a hand through his damp, sweaty hair. Then he looks down, with two hands on Sokka’s chest, rocking his hips back as he looks into Sokka’s eyes. He feels the fires on their sides flare, gush and rocket, building a buzz in his ears.

His rhythm doesn’t let up. He reaches a tipping point, and it’s like falling through clouds of fire. He opens his mouth, but no sound escapes. Instead, a jet of fire shoots up from his throat. Around the room, flames roar white hot, engulfing them in heat. Into Sokka’s hand, he releases a hot white explosion, which shoots far over Sokka’s head, splatters his face and chest, again and again as Zuko rocks back, a moan of pleasure escaping his constricted lungs as stars burn behind his eyes.

He eases, settling down, slowing his rhythm, but then Sokka quickly sits up, lifting Zuko and putting him on his back.

Sokka kisses him deep, eyes closed, breath coming in short bursts. His hips drill relentlessly into Zuko, prolonging the frenetic trembling rushing through Zuko’s nerve endings with each thrust. He huffs into the kiss, and Zuko groans back as he is pounded into the floor. They breathe together. When Sokka’s rhythm breaks, scatters and slows, Zuko feels him filling his insides, exploding into his own release.

After a few more thrusts, Sokka slows, and then smiles. Zuko smiles back, and they kiss again.

“You missed that, huh?” Sokka quips, his voice strained.

“I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Zuko answers.

Slowly, Sokka pulls himself out of Zuko, and lies back on the cool stone floor. The fires in the room ebb, subsiding back into a dim glow, but heat still roils through the air. Zuko sits up and kneels over Sokka’s torso, bending down to kiss him again. He feels a dribble from his hole and pushes it out, letting it mingle with his own release on Sokka’s stomach muscles.

After a moment, he reluctantly pulls away from the kiss and shuffles down. He takes Sokka’s cock into his mouth again, tenderly this time, using his tongue to taste up and down the length. He trails his tongue up along Sokka’s hip bones and laps up the mess spattered across his stomach and chest, letting it stick on his cheeks and in his eyebrows as he cleans it up.

Then he crawls forward and kisses Sokka again, relishing the taste passing between them.

Sokka smirks. “A pleasure to serve you, as always, my lord.”


End file.
